That's Santastic!
by DanAndPhilThings
Summary: *NO PHAN* Who knew a simple act of moral righteousness could change your life forever? M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXYTIEMZ.
1. Introduction!

**YES I KNOW THAT THIS IS PATHETIC AND WEIRD AND THAT MAYBE I SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON MY POSSIBLE RELATIONSHIP IRL INSTEAD OF MY FAKE ONE WITH DAN HOWELL SO THERE'S NO NEED TO TELL ME THAT. ALSO THIS ISN'T PHAN. I REPEAT *NO PHAN* ANYWHERE IN THIS STORY, SO PLEASE REFRAIN FROM ASKING FOR IT. YOUR WISHES WILL NOT BE GRANTED. **

**Now that we've got that out of the way, hi! I'm Sarah, and this is the fictional story of my relationship with Dan Howell (danisnotonfire). My friend Katie, with whom I share this account, has her own parallel story about her and Phil Lester (amazingphil). Please note that our last names are changed so as to keep an air of mystery about us. This is honestly how we spend the majority of our time. It's more of a series of chronological short stories to be honest, but they go together and reference each other. I really hope that you enjoy reading them as much as we enjoy writing them :3 I'd suggest you go read hers after this, even though it starts a few months after this one does. Just a bit of background information, our ship names are San and Khil, thus the titles of the stories which are subject to change at any time. **

**I love all you beautiful people and strongly encourage you to read and review and favorite and alert and whatever else it is you kids do these days!**

**XO**

**Sarah**


	2. August- The Train

I stand on the platform at Picailly station in the August heat, bored out of my mind. The train is five minutes late already and I have a three hour train ride back to London to look forward to. A tall, dark haired man rushes up, looking like he thought he'd missed the train and a ten pound note falls out of his pocket and flutters to the pavement. Without thinking twice, I pick it up and tap him on the shoulder.

"'Scuse me," I say, "I think you dropped this." He turns around and he's gorgeous. _This is the boy I__'__m gonna marry _is the first thought that runs through my head, closely followed by _fucking hell he__'__s tall. _

"Oh thanks! It must've fallen out of my pocket," he says with a smile. "Hey, is that an American accent?" I nod and smile shyly at him.

"I'm originally from Wisconsin."

"That's awesome! What brings you across the pond, then?"

"I'm actually studying biomedical science at the University of London." He looks genuinely surprised as our train comes, and we continue our conversation as we get on.

"Wow, I'm impressed! It's kind of embarrassing but I dropped out of uni. I just wasn't interested in law." We naturally sit next to each other and it surprisingly doesn't feel awkward.

"But law is boring. I don't blame you." He starts to say something, but stops himself, staring at my pink Muse tank top instead.

"You like Muse?" I chuckle a bit.

"They've only been my favorite band since I was seven years old!" He grabs my hand excitedly, but when he realizes what happened, blushes and drops it. Butterflies break out in my stomach, his hands are warm and soft, but I keep it cool on the outside.

"Sorry. You know, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Dan Howell."

"Sarah Marshall." We shake hands in true British fashion and share a look before starting to talk at the same time.

"Have you ever seen them live?"

"Favorite album?" We burst out laughing. It's funny how one band can turn complete strangers into immediate best friends.

"You first," I say, catching my breath.

"Okay. Ever seen them live?" He asks.

"When I was twelve, it was my first 'real' concert, and I almost died of happiness. Then again at fifteen, or my seventeenth birthday and just last year when I was nineteen."

"Nice! I've seen them five times and they just keep getting better and better." At this point I realize I had started to bounce in my seat and try to force myself to stop. "Anyways, what was your question?"

"Favorite album?"

"Origin of Symmetry, hands down." I give him a look of approval because Origin of Symmetry is quite fantastic. "What about you?"

"Black Holes and Revelations, definitely."  
"While I do agree that Black Holes is brilliant, nothing can compare to the sheer awesomeness of Origin."

"I disagree. Black Holes has some of their best tracks. Assassin. Hoodoo. Knights of Cydonia. Supermassive Black Hole. Map of the Problematique."

"Yeah, but what about Space Dementia? Hyper Music? Darkshines? Citizen Erased? Screenager?"

"While those are all wonderful songs, nothing can replace Supermassive Black Hole in my heart. When I was little, I'd listen to it repeat so much that it had over 2500 plays on iTunes, plus the additional one to two thousand on my iPod."

"That's a bit extreme."  
"I was a passionate child."

We discuss Muse among other things for the rest of the ride, time seeming to stop.

"Hey, I have an extra ticket for the September 6th show if you wanna come…" he says as we exit the train.

"I'd love to!" I say, fangirling internally.

"Great, so um, why don't we exchange numbers and I'll call you?" We put each our numbers into each other's phones and head to our respective flats which are only about three blocks from each other, and I hope he felt the same nervous excitement that I did on the platform.

*Dan's POV*

I walk into the flat that I share with Phil and throw myself onto the couch next to him, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! How was Manchester?" He asks, looking up from the video he was editing.

"It was fine," I say, slipping an arm around his shoulders. "But listen, I may have told my new friend Sarah that we have an extra ticket for Muse on the sixth…"

"We don't have an… Ohhh. Hey! That's rude!" I stand up and mess up his hair.

"Sorry mate, she's hot." I make my way to my room, then turn to yell over my shoulder, "But thanks! I owe you one!"  
"Damn right you do!"


	3. September- Muse Concert

It's only been nine days since I met Dan in Manchester, and we've been texting nonstop ever since.

"Stop it Sarah, you look fine! Don't change _again,_" Katie scolds me, taking the glittery black tank top out of my hands. I glare at her, and take in my reflection in the mirror. I'm wearing purple and blue galaxy print shorts, a white tank top with two ruffles at the bottom, and a star necklace.

"You can't tell me what to do," I say, crossing my arms defiantly.

"Oh, but I can. Stalin powers, remember?" She throws my Superman converse at me, and I give her a look that clearly says 'are you crazy?' instead grabbing a pair of dark blue peep toed pumps. Her face crinkles in disgust, she's not big fan of heels.

"He's like a foot taller than me! Plus they're cute!" There's a knock on the door and I pull on my panda hat before rushing to answer it. Dan is standing there, wearing black skinny jeans and a black t shirt with a white circle on it, smiling shyly at me.

"Hey," he says. "You ready to go?"

"Yup!" I step outside, and turn around to yell at Katie. "Don't wait up!"

"Shall we?" He holds out his arm for me, which I take.

"We shall." The concert is being held at Emirates Stadium a soccer, or as they call it here football, field that's only a few blocks from the flat Katie and I share on Hamilton Park.

"So you ready for this?" I grin at him.

"Of course! I was born ready."

After about ten minutes of walking, we come to a huge crowd of people trying to get inside. Eventually, we get in, though, while the opening act is still going. We decide to look at the merch before going in. The man selling it manages to charm me into trying on one of the t-shirts.

"How do I look?" I ask Dan, doing a little model like spin for him.

"Amazing," he tells me, and I feel myself blush. "We'll take two." He hands the man some money and the guy gives him a shirt too.

"No, seriously, you don't have to-"  
"I want to." He pulls his on. "Plus, now we match!" We grab a couple of beers and head into the arena just as the opening band finishes their set. The grass is covered with flooring that is surprisingly sturdy and a huge stage sits on one end of it. My entire body shakes with anticipation and happiness as he grabs my hand so we don't get separated, weaving our way through the crowd until we're only about thirty feet away from the stage. For a moment after we stop, he holds tight to my hand, before dropping it shyly.

The hundreds of people around us engage in excited chatter, all here and united for one reason. To see our favorite band.

"I really really really hope they play at least one of their older songs," I say to Dan, bouncing up and down like I do when I get really excited.

"Me too," he says, bouncing up and down to mock me. Our bouncing is interrupted when music starts playing from the giant speakers and the entire crowd starts cheering. We look at each other, shrug, and start cheering as well.

I know it's going to be at least fifteen minutes before they come out, that's just how it works. Get the energy of the room up, but come out before people start throwing things, leaving, and going on vicious killing sprees. Eventually they emerge and break into Supremacy, causing the entire place to flip shit. Matt Bellamy's voice fills the entire stadium. Dan looks at me and no words are needed. We're just two people sharing this incredible experience and I can tell from the way his eyes are lit up that we both understand each other completely.

After Supremacy, they play Map of the Problematique and then Supermassive Black Hole.

"It's your song!" He yells over the music to me, and I don't think my smile can get any bigger. We both sing louder than before, jumping around and dancing wildly just like everyone else. They play Resistance and Panic Station, and Dan and I steadily get closer and closer as the night wears on. Giant beach balls are released into the crowd and whenever one makes its way to us we hit it as hard as we can, giggling like idiots.

Not only is the music wonderful, but the performance is great as well. The giant screens behind them play weird animations and show pictures, and every so often cannons shoot out glitter and confetti, which I'm sure is in my hair by now. A thin layer of sweat coats my body, and the humidity of the room has made Dan's hair curl up slightly. I like it.

After Animals, Knights of Cydonia, Explorers and Follow Me, I'm sure we're going crazy. Dan grabs me and spins me around, causing me to laugh. Of course, me being me, somewhere in the middle of United States of Eurasia, I manage to slip in someone's spilled beer and fall right into his chest.

"Hello there," he says, smiling down at me and wrapping his arms around me to keep me from falling onto the floor.

"Hi," I say back, and he helps me right myself before going back to dancing. They play a few more songs, and during Starlight, Matt Bellamy throws a bunch of guitar picks into the crowd. Dan jumps up and catches one, kneeling down and holding it out to me like a wedding ring. "My hero!" Survival is the last song they play, and we follow everyone else outside. The cool night air hits my face and it feels like Jesus himself is bathing on my face.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure!" He takes me to a quaint little all-night coffee shop where we get cappuccinos and sit at a small table.

"So that was possibly the best night of my life."

"Mine too!" My hand immediately finds its way to my pocket to make sure the guitar pick is still there. It is. "Seriously, there was not one part of that that sucked."

"The man who played the harmonica before Knights of Cydonia was really good!"

"I know! I never thought I'd like the harmonica as much as I did!"

"And the drunk dude with the-"  
"Oh my god, yes!" We both burst out laughing, and it's a good fifteen minutes before we finally stop.

After about an hour of concert-reliving, he walks me home.

"Thanks so much," I say as we stand on my doorstep. "I had an amazing time."  
"Me too," he tells me. "We should do this again sometime."  
"Hell yes! I'll text you."

"Sounds like a plan!" I instinctively wrap my arms around him in a tight hug, which he returns with equal enthusiasm. With a little wave, I disappear into our dark flat, and am greeted with complete silence. Not wanting to sleep just yet, I burst into Katie's room and hop onto her bed, kicking my shoes off in the process. I jump up and down until she wakes up with a groan.

"Can I help you?" She asks me. I smile at her.

"No! I'm awesome! That was the best night of my entire life!"

"Couldn't you wait to tell me until the morning? And is that _glitter _in your hair?"

"No and yes." I lay down next to her and proceed to tell her everything that had happened, even after she falls back asleep, eventually drifting off myself.


	4. October- Trick or Treat

Dan and I are sitting on the floor at his flat, him watching as I play Skyrim. There's an apple juice box balanced precariously on top of my boobs, and I use my mouth to try and keep it from falling.

"That is a disaster waiting to happen," he says, staring at my chest.

"Shut up!" I exclaim, my voice slightly muffled by the straw in my mouth. "And stop staring at my boobs." He blushes a little bit and turns his attention back to the screen.

"Nonononononono! Don't go in there! That's where the dragon went!" It's too late and I shrug, continuing on my way into the cave. Everything seems fine until the dragon appears out of nowhere, startling me. I scream and jump up, spilling my juice all over my shirt.

"HOLY FUCK! Where did that come from?" Dan can't answer as he's too busy laughing, either at my reaction or my juice covered shirt. "It's not funny!" I stick my lower lip out at him and he stops laughing. Instead, he stands up and holds out a hand to pull me up with, leading me into his room.

"Come on; let's get you a new shirt." I follow him and he throws me a random t-shirt, one with cats on it. After making him leave, I switch my shirt.

"This smells like boy!" I tell him, joining him in the hallway. He starts to laugh again. "It's not funny!"

"No, of course not, sorry. But you do look adorable in my clothes! Why don't we get you a lollipop?"

"Kay!" He takes a watermelon flavored lollipop from the bowl by the door and unwraps it, sticking it in my mouth.

"Dan! Those are for the children!" Phil yells from the kitchen.

"Sarah is a children!" I nod enthusiastically. "Oh, shit! We have to put our costumes on!"

Dan and I change into our costumes he's going as Slenderman and I'm going as Lara Croft. He takes forever on his hair, whereas I just braid mine.

"Come on! Your hair is fine!" I tell him, exasperated. That boy spends way too much time on his hair.

"No it's not! Do you see this curl?" He yells, pointing to a tiny bit of hair that wasn't straight before attacking it with the flat iron.

"You take longer to do your hair than it takes me to pick out my clothes."  
"You take that back!"

"Never!" He lunges for me, brandishing the flat iron like a sword, but I run out of the bathroom. He tries to chase me but ends up pulling the cord out of the wall.

"See, look! It's a sign! Now come _on, _I want candy!" He reluctantly follows me outside into the cool October air, and we go door to door getting candy from slightly startled looking adults.

At one house, a bratty little boy in a Thor costume takes the last bag of Maltesers, and Dan flips his shit.

"Give me those!" He yells, ripping the bag from the kid's hands.

"Dan!" I exclaim, looking from him to the boy in shock.

"I hope you enjoy them, creepy old weirdo!" The boy yells, and kicks Dan in the shin before running off to his mom.

"You can't just take candy from little boys! Holy shit, run, run, run, run!" I pull Dan with me and sprint down the road.

"Why are we running?" He asks. I point behind us where the boy's tough looking mother was chasing us brandishing her son's plastic Thor hammer. "Shit shit shit! Why did I do that?"

"I don't know! Why _did _you do that?"  
"I guess I get a bit passionate about my Maltesers!" I shove him into a bush and dive in after him while the mom is looking away. We breathe heavily and Dan rips open the stolen Malteasers, shoving a few in his mouth. I give him a look. "What?" I just shake my head and dig into his candy, taking a bag of gummy bears out and opening them with my teeth. "Hey those are mine, bitch!"

"If you can steal from children, I can steal from you!" He pouts and I make a show of eating my candy.

"Do you think she's gone?" I poke my head out from the bush and see that she's nowhere in sight.

"She's gone." Dan crawls out of the bush and pulls me up.

"Maybe we should just go home."

"Fine. But can we watch the Exorcist?" He laughs and ruffles my hair.

"Of course!" When we get to within thirty feet of Dan and Phil's flat, we see the boy and his mother at their door, getting candy from Phil.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS PHIL DOING THAT CHILD IS THE DEVIL!" Dan whisper-yells to me. I giggle.

"All he did was kick you! And you did steal his Maltesers…" I remind him as we make our way through the backyards of the neighbors.

"I thought we were over this!" We enter their flat through the back door and get changed out of our costumes. I put Dan's cat shirt back on and a pair of sweatpants I had taken to keeping here and meet him back in the living room, where he had set up the movie. With a content sigh, I collapse next to him on the couch, pulling a peanut butter cup out of my candy bag and leaning on him. He reaches around me and steals a pack of Maltesers.

"Rude!" I scold, hitting him on the shoulder.

"You don't even like Maltesers!" He defends himself, opening the bag.

"But it's the morality of the situation! Theft is wrong. I should call 911."

"That's not even the emergency line here!"

"If you get all my Maltesers I get all your peanut butter cups!" He looks at me as if pretending to ponder this deal, then holds out his hand.

"Fine." I take it and we shake on it before starting up the movie.

Somewhere in the middle, I end up with my head in his lap as he plays with my hair absentmindedly. I drift off into a deep sleep as screams from the TV fill the room.


	5. November- Introductions

I stand in front of my overflowing closet, analyzing every garment individually,

"Why can't I wear my own clothes?" Katie asks me, lying down on my bed, understanding that I was going to take a while.

"Because your wardrobe consists of pretty much only jeans and t-shirts! You wanna look hot for Phil, don't you?" I inform her, pulling various things out and putting them in small piles on my clean floor.

"I wanna look like myself." With a disgusted look, I throw a white lace dress, cranberry colored leather jacket, grey tights and my combat boots at her.

"Get dressed." She glares at me, but does as I say. "You look amazing!" She looks herself up and down in the mirror and gives me a disgusted look.

"It's nice, just not me."

"What about it isn't you?" Her face goes blank.

"For one thing, they're _your _clothes! And we still have three hours before we have to leave!"

"I knew you were gonna be difficult! But fine, take that off and put on….this." I hand her a pair of bright red skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a red bow on it, a grey blazer and some black pumps.

"Sarah, these pants are way too tight!" She yells from her bedroom.

"Oh, please! They're not even the tightest pair I own!" When she re-enters my room, she's grumbling something under her breath that I can't quite hear. "Those make your butt look really good!"

"I can barely move in them! And these shoes hurt my feet!" I sigh, and give her more things to try on. This time, it's a high waisted yellow skirt with pockets, a collared white shirt, a pair of striped socks and my oxfords. "No, Sarah. I am not wearing this. This collar is suffocating me!" She comes back into the room looking ready to kill.

"Good thing I got ready earlier. This is gonna take a while." She groans, and I grin evilly at her.

After about two and a half hours and tons of outfits later, we still haven't come to an agreement.

"Sarah, there's no way that I'm going to wear gold-studded platform heels and a skirt that shows my ASs crack."

"Come on, guys love heels! Plus, Phil's a good seven inches taller than you. You need them."

"I don't think height is a concern of his."

"It might be!"

"It's not! Just let me wear my jeans. Please?" She gives me her puppy dog face and I finally give up, but only because we have to leave.

After she changes, we head out to a small coffee shop that Dan and I have been to a few times.

*Dan's PoV*

We get to the coffee shop early and sit down at a little table by the window, nervously awaiting the arrival of the girls.

"Why do I have to meet this Katie girl again?" Phil asked, flattening his hair in the hopes of keeping it straight.

"You're going to love her, I promise." I smile and check my phone. "She's much better than Sophie." Phil's face drops and I know that I've said the wrong thing yet again. Sophie, Phil's last girlfriend, had ended up cheating on him, leaving me with a devastated and very heart broken, Phil.

"Anyone would be better than her." He mutters bitterly. I give a small laugh, not wanting to ruin the day for Phil. Minutes later, Katie and Sarah walk in. At this point, we've both stopped nervously flattening our hair, and have turned our full attention on to the girls.

"Sarah!" I exclaim, enveloping her in a huge hug before pulling out chairs for her and Katie.

"Thanks!" Sarah says, smiling at me. Katie elbows her to get her to snap out of it.

*Sarah's POV*

I blush and turn away from Dan, instead looking at Katie, silently urging her to say something to Phil. They make shy conversation, but I'm only focused on Dan.

"I'll go get us drinks," Dan says, standing up. I stand, too.

"I'll come with you!" I say, following him to the counter. He puts in our order and we wait, trying not to be obvious as we spy on our friends.

"Look! They're getting along!"

"I know! They're so cute!"

"Look how shy Phil's being!"

"Trust me, she loves it." We get the drinks and head back to the table, where Katie was explaining to Phil everything I tried to make her wear.

"You should've seen the shoes, though! They were gold with all these weird stud things on them and at least five inches tall," she tells him.

"But they were fabulous!" I exclaim defensively.

"They were total stripper sho- I mean, yeah, they were great." I glare at her and take a sip of hot chocolate.

"But seriously, do stabbings happen often?" I ask Dan, my eyes lighting up with the hope of witnessing one. Earlier he had mentioned them, and although Katie had made a crack about how gullible I was, I needed to clarify.

"Not in places you'd be," he tells me.

"Can you give me, like, an approximate location?"

"Sarah! You are _not _going to sit in an alley all day waiting for someone to be stabbed! That's weird and creepy!" Katie exclaims, sounding horrified.

"Do you guys see how she shoots down all my good ideas? I suggest that we sell our flat and live like hobos for a year, ask for a pet alligator and try to convince her to let me go skydiving and she says no! And I wouldn't just sit in an alley, I'd obviously dress in all black and follow around the most murderous looking people."

"So basically, you're going to become a stalker? And you have to admit, that skydiving dude was really creepy! And where would we even keep an alligator?"

"In the bathtub! We could get a little rock for him, and some dirt and grass, and he'd be fine!" Dan and Phil laugh, but I'm being completely serious. I saw someone on Animal Planet who had a pet alligator that roamed freely through their house, like a cat.

All too soon, it's time for us to leave. Dan hugs me again, lifting me off my feet and spinning me around. Katie takes my panda hat (his name's Garfunkel) and takes off running down the road, leaving me to stare after her in shock before racing after her. Eventually we make it back to our flat and collapse on our couch with ice cream.

"American Horror Story?" I ask, opening the list on our tv.

"Nononononono!" She yells, grabbing it from me. "Psych!"

"Only if there's a pineapple explosion!"

"I told you years ago that Psych isn't a prank show! But fine, why don't we just watch Full House?"

"Fine." She puts it on and we watch in silence for a few moments.

"So, what did you think of Phil?" I ask, finishing up the last bit of my chocolate ice cream.

"I thought he was great! I definitely wanna see him again. And I really don't think he minded the height difference. Besides, Dan's like a foot taller than you!" She says. I point to the shoes I had been wearing today, the black pumps I had tried to force her into.

"Only like 8 inches with those on. But maybe now you can distract Phil long enough so that…nevermind." She squeals and jumps up off the couch.

"I knew it! You do like Dan! I'm telling everyone!" I grab her and pull her back down onto the couch, sitting on her.

"If you do I will sacrifice you to Satan in your sleep, and then bathe in your blood."

"That's mean!"

"Then keep your fucking mouth shut! Or maybe I'll dress you up and force you to go to a horror movie double feature with me!" Her eyes widen in fear and she stays silent the rest of the night.


	6. December- Birthday

"Sarah, it's your twenty first birthday and you're watching Fantastic Mr. Fox in our flat," Katie says to me. I give her a look.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I say sarcastically, bursting into the background song.

"OH GOD THIS MOVIE WHY SARAH WHY?" I cackle evilly and turn up the volume, just as someone knocks on the door.

"Katie get the door!"

"Ugh you get it!"

"But it's my birthday!" Before either of us can get up, the door opens and Dan and Phil enter with giant presents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yell, each grabbing one side of me and lifting me off the couch.

"What?" I squeal.

"We're taking you out!" Dan tells me.

"Wait- were you in on this?" Katie gives me a sheepish grin.

"Maybeeee," she says. The boys make their way over to the door.

"Wait! I'm in my pajamas!" After moaning a bit, they set me down and allow me to get dressed. I quickly throw on some skinny jeans and a green tank top with my combat boots.

Dan attacks me with my jacket as soon as I come out and they drag me out the door before I can say anything.

"So, uhm, where are we going, exactly?" I ask as we walk into downtown London. Dan smiles at me and pats me on the head.

"It'll all be revealed in due time, young Padawan," he tells me. Katie and Phil were laughing about something.

Finally, we arrive at some club where loud music is making the entire room shake and a bunch of already wasted people are grinding in a giant group up by the DJ. We have to yell to hear each other.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Dan shouts, walking in the direction of the bar. Katie, Phil and I go in search of a table, and we finally find one with a great view of the dance floor. Dan comes back with our drinks and hands me this giant strawberry smoothie looking thing. I take one sip, which turns into about fifty, and it's gone within about five minutes. He just keeps them coming, and I stupidly think that because it tastes like a fruity dream it can't have _that _much alcohol in it.

Of course, when I get up and start dancing, I realize it probably had quite a bit of alcohol in it, and having six within two hours probably wasn't good, especially since I tend to get drunk sooner than most people.

"Dance with me!" I yell, dragging Dan onto the dance floor with me. He follows with minimal resistance, just a bit drunk himself, and we head straight for the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by sweaty dancing strangers. Who I proceed to grind on. Usually I'm very awkward in social situations but give me a bit of alcohol or sugar and suddenly I'm a social butterfly.

*Phil's POV*

After Dan and Sarah disappear in the crowd of people, Katie and I are left alone, and are probably the only people in the place that aren't absolutely plastered.

"We've got some interesting friends," I yell to her, over the music.

"Yeah. You wouldn't think so, but Sarah loves this sort of thing," she yells back and I am genuinely surprised, after what Dan and Katie have told me about her, and from my own observations.

"It's a bit shocking, yes." The music and drunken laughter is starting to get to me. "It's kinda loud in here. You wanna go get some fresh air?" Katie nods, and we head outside, walking a little ways down the street to a little bench.

"So, having fun?" she asks me, and I smile at her.

"This has been the best part so far. This whole thing was Dan's idea. He kind of has a thing for Sarah," I tell her.

"Sarah kind of has a thing for Dan!" Our conversation lingers on our friend's sexual tension for a bit before we move on to more important things. Like Disney movies. For about an hour.

"Tangled is my absolute favorite movie of all time!" she tells me, her entire face lighting up with excitement and passion. She then proceeds to tell me all her favorite quotes, and that's when I knew I loved her.

"That's pretty impressive," I say honestly. She blushes and looks away from me, biting her lip nervously. "I guess we should probably go back inside and check on them." We head back in and see that Dan and Sarah are having a grand old time in the middle of a grind train, and decide to sit back at our table instead of joining them.

*Sarah's POV*

Dan and I dance for quite some time, but then it gets a little bit out of hand. I see a nice looking guy standing alone and I decide to go and strike up some conversation.

"So you come here often?" I slur, trying to be smooth. He says nothing. "Don't be like that, come on, talk to me!"

"Uhm, Sarah? That's a pole," Katie tells me.

"Oh. Well it was nice talking to you!" I turn around and lose my balance, tumbling down onto the slightly sticky floor.

"Yep, okay, I think it's time for us to go." She pulls me up and keeps a tight grip on me as we go find Phil, who was supporting Dan in much the same way.

"But…but…but I wanna watch Fantastic Mr. Fox," I exclaim as we exit the building.

"Don't worry, baby, we can watch it when we get home, okay?" Katie assures me.

*Katie's POV*

Phil and I decide to bring our friends back to their flat since its closer, and everything goes pretty smoothly until we pass a posh business building with lion statues in the front of it. Sarah squeals and tears out of my grip, running for them. She stumbles quite a few times on her way.

"What are you doing?" I yell after her.

"My brethren! They need me!" She cries, running into one and falling onto the sidewalk. After picking herself up, she puts her head real close to one of the lions for a minute before starting to take off her shirt. "Okay if that's what you want." Dan breaks out into uncontrollable laughter and encourages her, while Phil and I share a glance. I'm not sure if I should laugh or try and stop her, but when she starts reaching for her bra, I decide to step in.

"Okay, let's keep our clothes on, there we go," I say, shoving her shirt back on and dragging her away from her 'brethren'.

"I'll be back for you," she whispers. I shake my head and we continue on our way, finally making it to their flat. We don't really know what to do with them when we get there. Phil shrugs and shoves Dan onto their couch, and I push Sarah on top of him. We leave them glasses of water on the coffee table and I put on Fantastic Mr. Fox just in case Sarah wakes up and freaks. He offers to walk me home, since we aren't quite at the same stage in our relationship as Dan and Sarah were, and we've never had a sleepover before. I promise to come back tomorrow when they wake up so she doesn't kill herself trying to get home.

*Sarah's POV*

I wake up with a massive headache on top of something living. After blinking a few times, I realize its Dan, and I don't really mind it. There are two glasses of water on the table and I take one, downing the entire thing, and roll off of Dan. After hitting the floor with a loud thud, I realize that it probably wasn't a smart idea.

A groan comes from the couch and I know that Dan's up.

"Whahappened?" he slurs, sitting up and trying to fix his hair. Typical Dan.

"I dunno," I reply, and Phil enters the room, takes one look at us, and starts laughing his head off.

"You guys look like shit," he says. We glare at him, until he reveals the plates of eggs and bacon he had made for us.

Katie arrives shortly after we finish eating and she needs to help me not fall over. As soon as we get outside, the sun, which isn't even that bright, practically blinds me and I bury my face in her shoulder.

"It burns!" I whine, feeling my eyes well up with tears for no reason.

"Shh, I know, it's okay, we'll be home soon," she assures me, and after we get there I run straight for the bathroom and throw up, which makes me cry harder. Katie gets me some water and helps me into my pajamas before tucking me into my bed where I sleep for the rest of the day.


	7. January- Mario Kart

"Pleaseee can we play Mario Kart?" My best friend Dan Howell asks, giving me his best puppy dog face.

"No! Cause I'll lose and you'll make fun of me," I tell him, crossing my arms and pouting.

"I won't make fun of you."

"Pinky promise?" He laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I hold out my pinky to him and he hooks his own through it.

"Pinky promise."

"Fine." He jumps off the couch in excitement and puts the game in the Wii, and we start the game.

"Honestly though, how are you so terrible at this?"

"Oh, shut up! I'm better than Phil."

"Keep telling yourself that." The next few minutes contain civil teasing between the two of us, and much too much swearing.

"God dammit. I wish Baby Peach would just launch her little pink car off the side of rainbow road!" I yell, jerking my controller to the right.

"Calm down, Sarah!" Dan laughs, lapping me a second time. "It's only a game, after all."

"It's a way of life, Dan." I say, accidentally launching myself into space. "Fuck."

"Yes, second place!" Dan exclaims, hopping up in the air lightly and landing back on the couch.

"Twelfth place…woo." I jump up, waving my hands in the air, and slip on the carpet, causing me to crash back onto the couch. This sends Dan into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny!" I insist, lightly hitting him. His laugh slowly descends into a chuckle. His eyes carry up to mine, his dark brown eyes staring into my blue ones as he leans in closer to me. I'm expecting a deep, long kiss, but instead his lips only brush against mine for a fraction of a second. Dan quickly pulls back and clears his throat.

"Why'd you kiss me, Dan?" I ask abruptly. A small, shy grin spreads across his face.

"Well, it seems that over these past few months that I've gotten to know you, I've kind of, well, formed some increasingly strong feelings for you." He nervously brushes his hair out of his eyes.

"Gosh, Dan. You're so posh," I chuckle. Suddenly, I'm on the floor and my arms are pinned down above my head by Dan's hands. His body straddles my torso.

"Come again?" He growls.

"You're. So. Posh." His lips are quickly back on mine. He flips me over so I'm on top of him and his fingers loop around the belt loops on my jeans, lightly tugging down.

"Not yet," I whisper, slightly breaking the kiss. He unloops his fingers and instead slowly creeps his hand up the loose fitting Muse shirt he had bought me back in September. His hands are icy cold on my bare skin, causing me to flinch. I can feel him grin against my mouth. His hands run across my ribs before he gently yanks my shirt off, almost as a signal of asking. He breaks the kiss for a second and pulls of my shirt, sitting up off the floor, breathing heavily, allowing me to pull of his. I eagerly remove his shirt and push him back down, resuming our kiss.

Dan's hands immediately begin to explore my upper body. I curl my head into his shoulder as he kisses my neck. His chest is warm on mine, making me feel safe. He swiftly brings me up into a sitting position and gently kisses me as he fumbles with the zipper on my jeans. He pulls them down past my ankles and throws them onto the couch. I pull off his own pants, making sure to leave his boxers on. He pulls me onto him and I can feel his bulge pressing against my upper thigh. I lower my hand down, carefully grazing over it. Dan lets out a small groan and starts to plant kisses down the length of my body, pulling off my bra in the process. He flips me over again so I'm on the bottom as his kisses trail past my navel. They slow down as he creeps toward my lower areas and he stops, smiling against my skin. He slowly looks up at me.

"Is this happening?" He asks, rubbing his fingertips across my leg.

"Yes," I breathe.

"Are you sure?" He lowers his mouth onto the inside of my thigh.

"Yes," I moan. "Please, Dan! Stop teasing me!"

"Maybe." He chuckles. His teeth graze my skin as he bites down on the hem of my underwear, pulling them down slowly. He uses his teeth until he reaches my knees, and then uses his hands. Normally I would be nervous about being fully exposed, but not with Dan, he makes me feel safe.

His hair brushes against my legs as his head fits between them almost perfectly. I jolt a bit as his tongue makes contact with my soft skin. He makes small circles slowly, but gets faster as time goes on. I try to hold in my gasps, but give up. Suddenly, Dan stops.

"Why'd you stop?" I pant. Dan pushes himself up so he hovers above me, his eyes full of lust.

"I love you." My breath catches in my throat as he utters his words.

"I lo-" I begin to respond, but he presses his lips against mine again. His torso presses into me and I know it's time. I nod my head ever so slightly and Dan rips off his boxers.

"Condom?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I'm on the pill." He smirks, resuming our kiss again. He yet again flips me over so I lay on top of him. He stares up at me, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Ready?"  
"Of course!" He plunges in harder than I expect, causing me to whimper a bit. Dan's eyes look a bit worried, but I give him a reassuring look. He pushes in and out of me at a fast pace. My non-existent nails dig into his shoulders and I can feel his jaw clench.

"Fuck," he says, pounding into me harder. I grind my pelvis into him, wanting him deeper inside me. I let out a small moan as my first orgasm ripples through my body. My toes curl up and my legs hook around his. The feeling of bliss overwhelms me for twenty seconds until it fades away, but it's not gone for long.

"Oh my god!" I Squeal.

"I think I'm gonna-"  
"Me too!" I can feel the warm liquids pour in and out of my body. We sit like this for a few moments; Dan still inserted inside of me, until he pulls out and rolls over next to me. He tightly wraps his arm around me. I can feel his sweat drip onto my neck.

"So, I was wondering, do you maybe wanna go out sometime?" I can feel him inhale deeply.

"How about now?" I realize that I only ever want to be with him.

"Of course!" He smiles, holding me tighter as we drift off into a deep, content sleep.

When we wake up the next morning, a blanket covers us and there's a slowly dying fire in the fireplace.

"What's this?" Dan asks as he picks a small piece of paper off the ground next to us. He reads it and laughs out loud as he hands it to me. Two words lay on the page. _Called it! _I laugh and silently thank Phil for making Dan and I's first time just a little bit better.

"I love you, beautiful," Dan whispers to me, burying his face in my hair.

"I love you too," I whisper back, turning my head to the side and fitting his mouth to mine. After a few minutes, I reluctantly pull away and get dressed again. Dan groans disappointedly.

"I have to go home and change before class," I tell him sadly. "But I'll be back later, I promise."  
"You better be." I give him a quick kiss and pull on my jacket before leaving and heading back to my flat, skipping and humming happily.

As soon as I walk into my flat, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and see that someone had tweeted me. It was Dan. "Had a great time last night! velosarahptorx, up for round two?" I giggle and press the reply button, quickly typing in "Of course! ;)"

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Katie exclaims from her spot on our couch. I pull off my jacket and shoes and race into the living room, diving onto the couch next to her. "Have anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes. No. Maybe," I giggle, bouncing in place.

"I see." She throws me her phone, and on the screen is a picture of Dan and me sleeping, thankfully covered by the blanket. "Phil sent me this."

"That's slightly creepy…"

"So did you guys…?"

"Maybe…" She turns off the TV and faces me, eagerly awaiting the details.

"Oh my god! How was it? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" With a smirk, I get off the couch and disappear into my bedroom.

"Sorry, I've got genetics in an hour! Then I'll probably go back to Dan and Phil's. You maybe wanna get Phil out of the house for a bit?"

"Ugh, fine!" I quickly change and give her a quick hug.

"Thanks! Love you, you're amazing, see you tomorrow, maybe." I rush off to uni, wanting to get class out of the way as soon as possible and get back to Dan.


	8. February- Valentine's Day

I wake up on Valentine's Day next to Dan, and cuddle up into his warm side, letting out a content sigh. His arms tighten around my waist and he buries his face in my hair.

"Morning, love," he mumbles sleepily.

"Morning," I say, grinning happily. We stay like this for about half an hour, before I start to get hungry. "Let's go get food."

"Mmm..okay." I pull on a pair of shorts and a random t-shirt and Dan puts his sweatpants and t-shirt back on. While making my way to the door, my foot gets caught on my laptop charger and I tumble down. Just before I hit the ground, Dan catches me and lifts me up into his arms bridal style. "Careful."

"I always am!" He chuckles and presses a kiss to my forehead before carrying me into the kitchen and setting me down in one of our kitchen chairs. Katie is sitting at the opposite end of the table, eating bacon and reading.

"Have fun last night?" She asks, not looking up.

"Yes, actually," Dan says, poking me in the side. I giggle.

"I wonder how much it would cost to sound proof your room…"

"That's exactly what Phil said last week!" I gasp. "You guys are perfect for each other!" She gives me an annoyed look.

"Because we don't like hearing our best friends fuck all night long?" I feel myself blush as Dan brings me a juice box. "Anyways, you guys have any big plans for today? Plans that hopefully don't involve having sex in my bed?"

"We're going to dinner at some fancy Italian restaurant I can't pronounce the name of!" Dan exclaims excitedly, smiling at me. He had been planning this for the past two weeks so that everything would be perfect.

"Oooh, Sarah, you better start getting ready!" I glare at her jokingly.

"Ha ha. Hate to break it to you, but I already know what I'm wearing," I inform her.

After we eat some pancakes, we head into the living room to play a romantic game of Just Dance.

"Dan, this dance doesn't involve thrusts," I yell through my laughter, watching my boyfriend dance.

"I don't care! I'm letting the music take control of my body," he tells me. He throws his Wii controller onto the coffee table and instead pulls me to him, lifting me onto his toes and spinning me around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing!" His grin gets even wider as I throw my controller over next to his and wrap my arms around his neck. We dance around the living room for a while, not following the screen at all. When we're done, we collapse on the couch in a fit of laughter.

"I think I won!"

"Nuh uh, I definitely won!"

"Prove it!" He pulls me into his lap and starts tickling me. I let out a shriek and try to break free, kicking and wiggling in his grasp, but he doesn't let me go. "St-sto-op!"

"Not until you admit that I'm the better dancer."

"Never!" He tickles me harder. "Fine! You're better! Just stop it!" With a smile, he lets go of my sides.

"You'll pay for that," I whisper, lightly pushing him down onto his back.

"Oh will I?" His lips are just a centimeter from mine and I can feel his hot breath on my face.

"Yes." I press my lips to his delicately for a few seconds before climbing off of him. He lets out a disappointed groan. After blowing him a kiss, I skip off down the hallway.

"I need to get ready! See you at six, babe!" I call behind me. I fill the bathtub with hot water and put in my favorite bath bomb (it makes the water green and glittery and Christmas tree scented), climbing in with _Catcher in the Rye. _

After my relaxing bath, I head to my room and pull on my turquoise lace dress and sparkly silver shoes. When my hair is perfectly curled, I head to the kitchen to wait for Dan.

He knocks on the door at exactly six and when I open the door; his face is blocked by a huge bouquet of multicolored orchids which makes me squeal internally. I had mentioned they were my favorite flowers a few months ago, but never expected that he'd remember.

"You're so sweet, thanks," I say, and he hands them to me with a sheepish smile. I hand them to Katie who had snuck up behind me. "Do something with these."

"Ready to go?" Dan asks. I nod and pull on my coat, joining him on our doorstep. He takes my hand, lacing our fingers together as we head into the heart of the city to the Italian place we had reservations at. "I'm going to get back at you for earlier, you know."

"Of course you will." He gives me a look of mock-hurt.

"Your doubt wounds me. If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?" I giggle at his adorable habit of reciting Shakespeare and stand on my tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Alas! I am a woman friendless, hopeless!" He gives me a quizzical look. "What? For some reason I've always remembered that line." It takes us about fifteen minutes, but eventually we get to the restaurant.

"Howell," he tells the man at the front desk, and we are led into a beautiful room with hand painted ceilings and dark wooden furniture. Someone plays classical music on the grand piano in the corner and everyone in the place looks really uptight and posh. We sip red wine and pretend like we belong here.

"So I was on my yacht eating caviar when my butler told me that I had made another billion dollars," Dan says in his most posh voice and we both break out in fake laughter.

"That reminds me of the time when I was dining with the queen and she offered me her corgi!" I say in my British accent which is very bad.

"She offered you her crown?" I reach across the table and smack him.

"Shut up!" He starts laughing hysterically and I eventually lose it and join in. We get annoyed looks from our fellow diners but are unable to stop ourselves. When the waiter comes to our table looking angry, we completely lose it.

"Excuse me, but we have had some complaints about the noise level in this general area and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he tells us. This makes me laugh even more and I have to lean on Dan as we leave to keep from falling over.

"I'm sorry," he says when I'm calmed down.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because tonight was supposed to be perfect!" I smile at him and squeeze his hand.

"It doesn't matter what we're doing, it's perfect cause I'm with you, silly!" He sticks out his lower lip in a pout.

"Okay."

"Why don't we just head home, watch some movies and eat Phil's chocolate?" His face brightens at the thought of eating the 'I'm lonely' chocolate Phil had bought for himself.

"Sounds good!" I wrap an arm around his waist and lean my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his side.

When we make it back to his flat, we put on our pajamas and get situated on the couch with Phil's chocolate. We put on the Princess Bride and I smile up at him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Sarah," Dan whispers to me. I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too, Dan," I say, and snuggle up into his chest, focusing my attention on the movie until I drift off to sleep.


	9. March- Random Scenes

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who are following this story! I hope you****'****re enjoying it so far! For this chapter I thought I****'****d try a new format. I****'****ve taken three separate smaller moments and put them together for the month of March, so I hope you like it and maybe I****'****ll do a few more this way in the future! Enjoy, all you beautiful people!**

I wake up clutching my pillow pet with Dan gone. Groaning, I force myself to get up and put on a pair of shorts and Dan's circle shirt, taking pillow pet Dan with me out of Dan's room.

Real Dan's laughter comes from the kitchen so I wander in.

"Hey babe! I woke up and you were gone," I say, and he turns away from his laptop to look at me. "Oh, damn, you're doing your live show! I totally forgot!"

"That's okay, love! Come join me," he tells me. I give him a strange look but set my pillow pet down and walk over to him, accidentally running into the table on my way over.

"Fuck!" Dan laughs and pulls me onto his lap. The comments on YouNow are going crazy.

"I guess I owe you Danosaurs an explanation. This is Sarah, I'm sure you all remember her from a few of my videos. We've known each other for about seven months and have been dating for three of those. And before you waste your comments on stuff like 'OMG DANYUL Y U NO TELL US U LESBO LOVE MEEE INSTEAD' I just want to say that I'm totally and completely in love with her. Just ask Phil, he's always annoyed with us. That might be because we get pretty loud..um….nevermind. Sarah, why don't you tell the people about yourself?" I think for a moment about what to say, and Dan pulls me closer, resting his head on my shoulder. At least 300 people take snapshots.

"Well, I'm Sarah, I'm 21, I was born and raised in good old Wisconsin, and there's currently a bruise forming on my thigh."

"Say something interestinger than that!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Then I'll make you!" He digs his fingers into my sides and I start to laugh hysterically and try to wriggle out of his grip.

"N-n-noo! Stooop, Dan!" He only tickles me harder.

Once he stops and I calm down, we take a look at some of the comments. Some of them are quite forward.

"What's that Vanessa? I can't hear you over the great sex we just had." I feel Dan smile, his lips brushing my neck ever so slightly. "Yes, actually, David, our relationship is pretty kinky. Oh, and he's a terrific kisser, Ashely, Lauren, Aly, Mel, Cody, Kayla, ShayQuisha and everyone else who asked."

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait! Brad, what did you just say? She's _my _girlfriend! That was vulgar!" We answer some random questions before it's time to wrap up the show. "Thanks for being so sweat to Sarah, I really appreciate it! I'll see you guys Friday for my next video, _How to Turn Your Girlfriend into a Cookie_."

"Wait, what? I never agreed to this!"

"Bye guys!" He presses the button to end the show and I turn so I'm straddling him.

"Well that was fun!" I say, and press my lips to his for a passionate kiss.

"You're still broadcasting, you know!" Phil yells from the other room.

"Fuck!" Dan exclaims, pressing the right button this time before resuming our kiss.

It's one of those rare mornings where I have to work early so I can make it to class on time, and I crawl out of my bed carefully so as not to wake Dan, who had spent the night again. I creep to the bathroom and start to get undressed. As my pajama pants and underwear fall onto the cool tile floor, I realize that I forgot a change of clothes for afterwards.

"Fuck," I mutter. Instead of redressing, I just pick up my towel and wrap it around my body. I slowly creak the bathroom door open and tip toe down to the hall back to my room. To my surprise, Dan is nowhere in sight. I shrug, he must've gotten hungry.

I quietly slide open my dresser drawer and grab my clothes before heading back to the bathroom. As I'm halfway there, I hear a rustling noise from down the hall.

"Hello?" I call, though I may just be hearing things. I decide on that and continue to the bathroom until suddenly a large figure lunges out of the darkness and rams into me, lifting me off the ground I let out a terrified scream.

"I've got you!" An all too familiar voice laughs, slinging me over his shoulder.

"Dan!" I squeal, hihtting him on the back and kicking my legs to try and break free. "You scared the shit out of me!" My towel's loose and about to fall off. Dan acknowledges this and sets me down, tightening the towel around me. A grin spreads across his face as I stand up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Naughty boy, bad," I scold, tapping his noes with my finger. He makes a biting motion at it and laughs.

"So what if I am?" He raises an eyebrow at me. I get up close to his face as I tighten the towel a bit more.

"Then you deserve to be punished," I whisper, grazing my fingers lightly up his arms and kissing his neck. He lets out a groan. "I was about to take a shower, bad boy." I wink at him, an invitation for him to join me. I take his hand and walk the rest of the way to the bathroom, letting the towel drop at our feet as we enter. I can feel his eyes on me as I start up the shower. As I start to turn to face him, his warm arms wrap around my middle and his mouth kisses the delicate skin behind my ear. I let out a small, blissful sigh before I turn around in his arms, kissing him passionately. My arms slide forwards and pull off his shirt. I shiver a bit as our skin makes contact. The tie on Dan's sweatpants seems to undo itself, causing them to fall, along with his boxers.

His erection presses against my thigh and his hands venture down towards my ASs.

"Come on," I moan, smiling against his lips and pulling him into the roomy shower stall. The hot water curls his hair and droplets stick to his eyelashes. WE just stare at each other for a bit, our fingertips barely touching. Dan leans in slowly, planting a single kiss on my lips before cupping my ASs and pulling me up to him. I wrap both of my legs around his waist and he begins to kiss my neck. I weave my hands into his dark hair, softly moaning as he moves his lips down between my breasts.

He carefully sets me down, moving his mouth onto mine. Our tongues fight for dominance until I break away. I shimmy down his front to face his penis. My tongue carefully traces his shaft, moving to the base. I trail kisses up to his tip and stop, hovering my lips above his cock.

"Please," Dan groans, twisting a hand in my hair. I grin and begin to slide my mouth down his penis. I go slow at first, feeling a bit evil. Dan thrusts himself into my mouth, and I accept it. My mouth forms an "O" around him and I can feel he's almost on the edge. I slowly take him out of my mouth.

"No, Sarah," he moans as I stand back up. His erection presses up on me harder than ever. His arms lift me up and I slide a bit due to the water. Dan's mouth tickles my collar bone, making me moan uncontrollably. He lines himself up to me, brushing his penis up and down my vagina. It's his turn to be evil.

"Dannn," I plead, trying to fit him inside me.

"You ready?" He grins against my collarbone.

"Obviously!" I squeal as he enters me without a warning. I cling to him as he pounds himself in and out of me, getting stronger each stroke. "Oh my god!" I moan as I reach my peak.

"Oh god," Dan groans as he releases himself into me. I grind my hips into him, wanting to extend my orgasm. Dan slowly pulls out and grins at me.

"Good morning to you too!" he grins at me.

"You're so bad." I laugh into his skin as he pulls me forwards onto him.

"The worst," he purrs, pressing his mouth on my ear once more.

"No! You guys! What did we say about having sex while you're sick?" Katie yells. Dan and I break off our kiss and give her annoyed looks.

"But there's nothing to dooooo," I groan, hitting my pillow weakly.

"You're both sick! You're not going to get better if you don't rest!" Dan gives me a love-filled look, his face flushed.

"I'm not sure I want to get better, then," he says, pulling me towards him again.

"No! Stop it! Eat your soup!" We both groan and do as she says. "Besides, it's just all the meds talking, once they wear off you're gonna feel like shit." She sits down on the floor and watches us, making sure we actually eat our soup.

Phil walks in a few minutes later.

"What's going on here?" he asks, looking from Katie on the floor to Dan and I in his bed.

"They tried to have sex," she tells him.

"Again?" Katie nods. "No wonder they're both sick. Are we sure it's not aids?"

"Positive." Both of them giggle.

"I see what you did there." Dan and I share an annoyed look.

"Can you guys leave now?" he asks impatiently.

"Will you behave?"

"Of course we will," I tell them. "We're sick, what are we going to do?" Phil gives me a look, but he and Katie leave anyways. Dan and I resume our previous activity.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! It was pretty much just a filler, but whatever. Tell me what you thought, pretty pretty pretty please! Thanks again, my little turnips!**

**xo**

**Sarah**


	10. April- Youtube Gathering

"Sarah I bought you something!" Dan yells, letting himself into my flat carrying a box wrapped in pink and white striped wrapping paper.

"Don't you ever knock?" Katie huffs.

"Hey, Sarah's the one who gave me a key! Get mad at her, not me!"

"Alright, you two, stop fighting. Hi babe!" I say, entering the living room where they were. I stand on my tiptoes to give Dan a quick kiss.

"Hi!" He hands me the present. "Open it!" I pull off the paper and open the box to reveal a black t-shirt with the words 'Dan Howell's Girlfriend' on it in white.

"What's this for?" I ask, giving him a confused look.

"The youtube gathering tomorrow! So everyone knows that you're mine!" He wraps his arms around me protectively.

"Aww, how sweet! But they already know, considering we did a few videos together." With a laugh he sits down on our couch and pulls me into his lap.

"I know, but these things can get pretty aggressive… I hope you're ready!"

"Please, I can handle it."

"If you say so…" I grin and bring our lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Ugh, I'm going to leave you two alone. Let me know when you're done, will you, so I can finish watching Tangled?" Katie says, and I hear her leave.

The next morning I wake up at six to pee and the nerves start to get to me. Sure, people had said nice things and were generally supportive of Dan and I's relationship (save for those hardcore 'Phan' shippers, but I usually ignored them), but what if they think that the real life me isn't good enough to Dan? His subscribers mean a lot to him, and I don't want to be the reason that they stop watching him. Instead of going back to my bed where Dan was (he had slept over. Again.) I head into the kitchen to make myself a cup of hot chocolate. When it's done, I lift myself onto the counter and pull my knees up to my chest.

Dan wanders in a half an hour later, in just a pair of sweatpants, looking tired.

"Hi," I say shyly, looking up at him.

"Hi," he says, walking up to me.

"Why are you up?"

"I got lonely. Why are you up?" I sigh and look down, not wanting to admit that I was scared for today.

"I'm nervous about meeting your subscribers." He chuckles and walks up in front of me, putting my legs down and wrapping his arms around me.

"Listen, they'll love you. Trust me. I can't guarantee that they won't be jealous, or try to get you to break up with me, or ask you strange questions, but the majority of them love you already! Everyone's been tweeting me how excited they are to meet _you_ just as much as they are to meet me." He tips my chin up so our eyes are level.

"Really?" I bite my lip nervously .

"Really! And I promise, no matter what happens, I'll still love you, okay?"

"Okay." With a grin, he kisses me gently. He pulls away all too soon and scoops me into his arms.

"Let's go get some sleep. We still have a few hours until we have to leave." We cuddle up back in bed and I fall asleep less nervous than I was before.

"Sarah, wake up!" I'm awoken by Dan softly shaking me. I groan and bury my face in the covers. "Come on, we have to get up for the gathering!" I hiss at him, which makes him laugh. "Come on babe, please?" I pull the blanket down just a little bit so only my eyes are revealed. He pulls it off of me and starts mercilessly tickling me.

"St-o-op!" I shriek, flailing around wildly in his arms. "I'll get up!" He lets me go and I sprint for my closet so he doesn't grab me again. Before going to get breakfast, I pull on the t-shirt he gave me yesterday and a pair of high waisted denim shorts.

We eat quickly and arrive a little bit before noon. Phil, Chris and PJ meet us there and a crowd of people has already gathered. It's pretty overwhelming and I'm not sure what to do so I just move closer to Dan, who squeezes my hand and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll do fine, I promise," he whispers to me. I just nod and follow him to the little grassy area. It's comforting that they are behind a little gate thing and can't get to us until we're ready, but that moment comes way too soon and the mob of mostly teenage girls approaches us. I let out an involuntary squeal and Dan gives me a reassuring look.

My first interaction with a Phan was awesome. The girl is probably about twelve and she comes up to me right away.

"Hi! I'm Rose," she says enthusiastically.

"Hi! I'm Sarah," I say, just as enthusiastically. She smiles at me.

"I just wanna say that I think you're really pretty and nice and funny and that you and Dan are a really cute couple and you should get married!" This makes the rest of my nerves go away.

"Thank you so much, that means a lot to me! Would you mind if I gave you a hug?" She shakes her head and I pull her close for a huge bear hug. She asks for my autograph (the first one I've ever given, it's an intense moment) and then skips off on her merry little way.

I meet loads of nice people and it's going great, until one girl comes up to me with her posse of friends. She's about seventeen, a few inches taller than me, with loads of makeup on. I smile at her.

"Hi!" I say, and she looks really excited.

"Hi! Oh my god, I can't believe it's you! Dan Howell's girlfriend!" she gushes. I laugh.

"It's me!"

"Is he a good kisser? What's he like in bed? How big is his penis? Does he look good naked? Is he romantic?" I've gotten all these questions before, so I know how to answer them.

"He's an amazing kisser, he's absolutely mindblowing in bed, although he can get a bit rough and is a bit of a tease, big enough, yes, yes he does, and he's very romantic." She squeals.

"I just can't believe it's you!" Her friend has been videotaping this whole interaction, which I think is sweet. "Can I hug you?"

"Sure!" She wraps her arms around me tightly, and doesn't let go.

"GET HER!"  
"What?" All of the sudden there are six girls all grabbing for my shirt, trying to pull it off. I desperately try to break free but it doesn't work. Someone scratches my cheek with a fake nail and I feel the blood drip down my face. I can barely register what's going on but eventually I escape and run for Dan, hiding behind him so that they have to face him first.

"Hi! What's going on, love?" He asks, turning around to face me. My shirt is torn in a few places, exposing bits of my stomach, my hair is messed up and there are a few cuts on my face and arms. "What happened?" My lip starts to quiver and I feel the tears well up behind my eyes.

"They… they tried to mug me! Or something, I don't know! One minute we were hugging, the next minute there were six people trying to steal my shirt!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around him. He hugs me protectively, but looks behind him at my attackers, who were watching this exchange.

"I'll talk to them, don't worry!"

"No! Do it in a video or something so they don't like eat me or something!" He chuckles and uses the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe the blood off my face before pulling a band aid out of his pocket. "Why do you have band aids?"

"I always keep them on me, because you hurt yourself a lot."

"Oh." He puts it on my cheek and then kisses my gash.

"I'm really sorry that you got mugged." I look around at the people who were watching us, before looking back at him.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I think they just wanted my shirt."  
"The shirt that I bought you!"

"It's okay, really, Dan! I still love you!" He grins at me and lifts me up so I'm at eye level.

"I love you too!" I giggle and press my lips to his in a passionate kiss while wrapping my legs around his waist. Everyone watching whistles and claps but I ignore them, instead focusing on my wonderful boyfriend. Maybe these gatherings aren't so bad after all.


End file.
